schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Tragedies
Welcome 9th Graders! Choose one of the tragedies below, click "edit," and begin to write in the sections. When you finish a part, don't forget to sign your name and click the "Save Page" button at the bottom. Stay on task and have fun! Q A Birmingham Tragedy 1. Setting 1963-Birmingham, Alabama 2. Characters 3. Plot Act I - Exposition Act II - Rising Action/Complications Act III - Crisis/Turning Point Act IV - Falling Action Act V - Climax and Resolution music/spectacle/stage directions A Vietnam Tragedy 1. Setting Choose a year between 1965-1975, US or Vietnam 2. Characters 3. Plot Act I - Exposition Act II - Rising Action/Complications Act III - Crisis/Turning Point Act IV - Falling Action Act V - Climax and Resolution music/spectacle/stage directions A '50's Tragedy 1. Setting gcrh.ukghwn. 17:20, 9 May 2008 (UTC)Kadonia 2. Characters Rita Jones, Bill 3. Plot Act I - Exposition Life is starting to get boring... Tquinn 17:49, 7 May 2008 (UTC)Lashay Act II - Rising Action/Complications Act III - Crisis/Turning Point Act IV - Falling Action Act V - Climax and Resolution music/spectacle/stage directions A '60's Tragedy 1. Setting 2. Characters 3. Plot Act I - Exposition Act II - Rising Action/Complications Act III - Crisis/Turning Point Act IV - Falling Action Act V - Climax and Resolution music/spectacle/stage directions A Segregation Tragedy Tquinn 13:36, 7 May 2008 (UTC)Raelyn Setting'Birmingham Alabama in May in 1963 at the park '''Characters'Ravyn Robinson, Ramyn Robinson, Caroline, Mrs. Anderson, Madison, Joey, Bobby,Dr. Einstein Waiter, Cashier, Officer, And fireman '''ActI - Exposition(Ravyn goes to lunch and goes to talk to Madison) SCENE:1 Madison: Ravyn do you want to go to the Juke Joint to get some jesus juice? Ravyn: Nawwww, i dont think i have the money right now for any drinks. Madison: Come on, juice now these days are so cheap and whats the worst that could happen? Ravyn: Well since you put it that way, let me go get dolled up. SCENE:2 (Madison and Ravyn goes to the Juke Joint, and they are at the owners cahier) Madison: Waiter can we get two bubblies over here (Cashier turns back facing waiter) Waiter: Hay we do serve negro in this here Juke Joint. We serve whites only, so leave now or you will regret comming here Waiter: Cant you read then sign? (cashier points to the sign) Ravyn: Come on then lets just go without any problems(Ravyn is pulling Madison's arm to leave) Madison: No, Hell no im not leaving this here Juke Joint until i get served! Waiter: Now i see we got a little big mouthed NIGGER huh you aint nothing and you aint ever gonna be nothin' Ravyn: now you just wait one second (MADISON looks at ravyn so shocked because she's normally so sweet)if you ever again let them negative words slip out your mouth again i'll make sure this place here gets shut down for good Madison: Oh stop it Ravyn befo you get us killed in this here Juke Joint. (Madison tells her boyfriend Joey and Ravyn goes and tell her husband Ramyn what just happened over the telephone.) Chase and Ramyn: Were on our way! Act II - Rising Action/Complications (Chase and Ramyn gets home and see no one is home so they go down to the Juke Joint themselves) Ramyn: So who in this here Joint been disrepecting my wife like she some type of dog , was it you (putting at every single white person in the Juke Joint) Chase: And who was direspecting my girl? im sick of all this non since that is going on now in Birmingham, and so the next person to hurt my wife Physicaly, Emotionaly, or Mentaly i'll kill em'. (Ramyn looked at Chase as if he thought he was crazy) (grabbing something to drink off the bar and drinking it ) Ramyn: And i will be with him every step of the way. (They both leave the Juke Joint un harmed and without a scratch) Act III - Crisis/Turning Point (The next day in Birmingham all of the black community got together and marched for their equal rights from the white community) (it was May and thats when they wanted to make a change in their society.) Ravyn, Caroline, Mrs.Anderson, and Madison: (Chanting)WE WANT EQUALITY FOR THE NATIONALITY !!! (Still Chanting)Mrs.Anderson: They should be ashamed of themselfes to have direspected their customers Ravyn: Yeah i understand its just not right why should we have to suffer because of the color of our skin? Mrs. Anderson:is that right, i use to know a friend like that but they were black and they were racist against the white folks. Ravyn: who was it? Mrs.Anderson: Well it was someone you use to know that I (Rudely interrupted) (The waiter from the diner was walking toward them coming on to her lunch break) Waiter: What in god name are you niggers doing making all that noise about nothing to important? (Chanting Stop Admetiatly) Ravyn: you leave us alone you ole dirt hole, and dont you ever use God's name in vain again around me Waiter: Well of you better leave or ill call all types of authority on all of you (WAiter walks off laughing and mocking the flock of leaders) Caroline: Well do you realy think she'll call the police Madison: well you saw her face I think she was serious and in fact I saw reaching for the pay phone when she left Ravyn: well I dont think we should stop chanting because of one disterbed and miserable women that is so darn imature. (ploice vehicles pull up and police men draw their weapons, Fire trucks pull up and strike hoses, And the perimedics pull up and slip out their bags and beds) (gasping for air) Mrs. Anderson: This is not happining at all right now is it ? ( Waiter replys after seeing the cars pull up ) Waiter: Oh yes it is and later you wont feel a thing. Ravyn: You soulless devil (ran for the waiter but Madison pulls her back) Madison: Ravyn stop stop and see what happens Ravyn: (shouting) Why should we have to sit and watch her ruin lives that are trying to make a positive change. Madison: I dont know Officer: Put your hands up and we will not be forced to use our weapons. Fireman: Start the wheel so we can clean up these dirty niggers. Caroline: Oh dear i need to my house so that i can speak to my babies. Bobby and Joey: Awhats going on here (coming out of no where) (Fire men were shocked ) Fireman: start the hose (Boby and Joey tried to run and the hose started and knocked the men down and across the street) Ravyn and Caroline: No dont hurt them!!! (The police men and firemen flinched and were shocked and started firing at the females) ( All of the women were seriously hurt from the attack and were sent to the hospital very quickly ) Act IV - Falling Action (Joey and Ramyn was at the hospital but wasnt hurt and they went to get the results of their friends, girlfriend, wife) Ramyn: So docter are they going to be okay i need to see my wife as soon as posible? Dr. Einstein: Yes they are all fine but we need to know how did this type of thing happen. Where are the people that did this to them? Joey: It was those white racist bastards and i cant stand them even more because they really hurt the closest people to me!!(Crying) Dr. Einstein: Okay what we need to just do is calm down before i have to call security now i know your mad and upset inside so if we could just work together and get through this situation. (Joey is walking away) Ramyn: Dont leave because we are needing you right now and we cant afford to loose any faith because faith is believing without proof. Joey: Thank you for being a good friend and all, you know we have been through alot and now this I just cant take this any more. Dr. Einstein: You can go and see them if you would like ... (She goes on about the safety of the patients, like not using your cell phones around the machines) Act V - Climax and Resolution (Joey and Ramyn enter the room quietly without trying to disturb the patients, and they speak to their friends quickly, and speed over to their lovers) (Dr. Einstein tells them the worst news they had heard all week) Dr.Einstein: Ravyn Robinson and Madison are in the worst condition than any one else in this hospital (Ramyn start to lean over the hospital beds crying and asking God why) Dr. Einstein: Come on we are doing our best to keepp them alive and we are now having them on two medications that they are taking every 5 hrs. (So they didnt notice that they were being isolated between whites and the blacks Madison and Ravyn were not really the worst patients in they whole hospital they just told them that because if the worthless machines fail their bodies then they would blame their death on theier health. the white patients had the top class rooms and beds in their part of the hospital ) 13:03, 13 May 2008 (UTC)Raelyn music/spectacle/stage directions 13:07, 16 May 2008 (UTC)Raelyn A Philadelphia Tragedy Eddiah Setting In the park trying to have a picnic with my family on a hot summer saturday. Characters Tasha Lewis, Makwann Lewis, Jahneen Williams, Eddie Lewis ActI - Exposition SCENE1:The Picnic (the kids)Markwannn and Tasha was sitting down eating while the mom and dad was still setting up and a group of white kids walked up and started to harass them. the mom(Jahneen):Leave my kids alone! the dad(Eddie):Get away you trouble makers, my kids are'nt bothering you so leave them alone. Jahneen:what did they say to you? Tasha:Nothing they just made racist comments and they almost spit on my food. Markwann:They kicked me and spit on me, mom and dad let's just get out of here. Eddie:No we came to have a family picnic so dats what we are going to do, ain't nobody ruining my family fun day. Act II - Rising Action/Complications Whitekid#1:Well if you don't leave we'll just make you leave All the white kids together:Let's go get our parents, they hate black people too. Jahneen:Let's just go Eddie now, we're not just going to sit around and wait for trouble to come to us , you heard them say that they were going to get their parents, and you also know their parents are prejudice that's just crazy if we stay here. Markwann:Let's just go dad, do you see that rowdy gang of white people? Tasha:OMG!come you guys let's go. Act III - Crisis/Turning Point SCNE3:The Brutality Eddie:No this is our family day we're staying right here. Markwann:Dad i know how much u hate to be pushed aound but we really gotta go. Eddie:No! Jahneen:HELP!HELP!HELP! Eddie:Oh no they got Tasha. Markwann:Come on dad let's go get her she looks really scared. AWhiteMan:Let's hang her! The Crowd:yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!let's hang that NIGGER Act IV - Falling Action Eddie:We should have just left and none of this would have happened. Jahneen & Markwann:That's what we been saying all along now they're gonna try to lynch Tahsa & maybe us too. Jahneen:crying,crying, crying Markwann:So wat are we going to do?we can't just standaround and try to fight cuz we're out numbered. ThaGang ofwhite people:I thought u said her family was here too. the white kid:they were i dont know where they went. 12:51, 16 May 2008 (UTC)Eddiah Act V - Climax and Resolution music/spectacle/stage directions black power 1. Setting: black winter night,in the early 1970's, the narrator speaks about characters and purpose. 2. Characters:Assata Shakur,Tevin Childs, 3. Plot:1970's new york during the black panther movement Act I - Exposition: narrator speaks; it is a winter ady and the two sides of the black power white rulers war on oppersion is just about to start. our black panther spokeswoman Assata Shakur speaks to her people at a BPP meeting. Assata; my people my black people i come to you today to speak to you about our time and our movement. we are forced to live by the rules made by the white man and we dont like it. we will fight back. our people look up to us for support and we will stand strong.(crowd cheers). knowing of the danger on problems they will encounter they keep on and the other side the police and white leaders who disagree know that they are comming.An FBI agent named Tevin Childs and his commanding officers are preparing for the counter attacks on the black panthers. Tevin:We must stop this movement at once. This is a white America and it should stay a white america. The panthers are tryning to take over what is ours stating there claim.we should rise up against them and do what has to be done by any means necessary. Act II - Rising Action/Complications Assata:Keema we should start Act III - Crisis/Turning Point Act IV - Falling Action Act V - Climax and Resolution 18:35, 12 May 2008 (UTC)janaylon wright 18:35, 12 May 2008 (UTC) music/spectacle/stage directions Tragedy Newsletter Describe a tragedy in history, and compare and contrast it to the tragedy in Romeo and Juliet. Tragedies unexpected or serious sad event usually a tragedy ends with Death. Most of Shakespares plays have a tragedy that you can relate to African American History.In Romeo and Juliet Act2,Scene3 Romeo killed Tyblt because Romeo throught that Tyblt was going to kill him first. Back in the 1900's blackes was lynched kill or beaten up if a white was told that a black have done something or was about to do something that they wasnt suppose to. 14:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC)RobinPoole 14:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Robinpoole16 15:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC)Robin PooleRobinpoole16 15:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) School Desegregation Tquinn 17:47, 13 May 2008 (UTC)Gabrielle,Shameara, Felicia 1. Setting Cantral High School Year 1957 September 4th 2. Characters Ja'Nae-Felicia Anna-Shameara Elizabeth-Gabrielle Ms.Bulman-Ms.Lund 3. Plot Act I - Exposition Ms.Bulmen-Quiet class we are having a new student and i need you all to be on your best behavior (Elizabeth enters)Allow her to introduce herslef. Elizabeth-My name is Elizabeth, i'm 14 years old and i moved down her from the North. Anna-(Whispers under her breath)Nigger Ms. Bulmen- Please take a seat and lets get started (Elizabeth sits in the back of th class) Anna-Thats where colords are suppose to sit so know your place and stay there. Ja'Nae-Never mind her, Hello my name is Ja'Nae Livingston whats your name? Elizabeth-My name is Elizabeth Eckford Ja'Nae-Nice to meet you. Scene 2 It was now lunch time and Elizabeth was eating by hreself. Anna-Nigger go back to where you came from! (Anna throws something at Elizabeth and everyone starts to yell at her) Ja'Nae-Would you like some company? Elizabeth-Yes thank you Ja'Nae-You know your real nice and i don't believe in racism Elizabeth-Me either and i'm just here for a better educaion. Ja'Nae-My mom said everyone was made equal and should be treated equal no matter what race. Elizabeth-My mother and father taught me the same. Anna-Ja'Nae you actually with that nigger i don't hang with colored loves. Scene 3 (its the next morning Anna and Ja'Nae are talking) Anna-I don't think you should be with that colored girl. Ja'Na-She's just like an of us. Anna-No she's not they are diffrent very diffrent. Ja'Nae-Okay then i won't be with her. (Elizabeth walks up and stands next to Ja'Nae) Elizabeth-Are you ready to go to class? Ja'Nae-My mom told me to stay away from you colored fokes, by Anna i'll see you in class (Ja'Nae walks of and waves to anna,As Eizabeth leaves Anna come out the class Anna starts to call her names) Anna-Now you have no friends and no one wants you here! Go back to where you came from! (After that Elizabeth never returned to Central high ever again) Gabrielle/Felicia Act II - Rising Action/Complications (It was now lunch time and Elizabeth was eating by herself) Felica/Gabrielle Act III - Crisis/Turning Point Act IV - Falling Action Act V - Climax and Resolution music/spectacle/stage directions 14:52, 9 May 2008 (UTC)Robin